Video surveillance systems are used to keep watch over physical areas to assist in identifying events of interest. Such events, and associated data, can relate to maintaining safety and security, mitigating risk, increasing operational efficiency, preventing loss of products or revenue, gathering business intelligence, and a variety of other applications.
Digital video surveillance systems are being increasingly used in new installations, or to supplement or replace analog video surveillance systems. A digital video surveillance system (DVSS) includes a plurality of elements, which can include one or more edge devices, such as digital video cameras, and one or more digital video recorders (DVRs).
Each DVSS element must be provisioned, or configured, prior to use. To provision a DVR, a technician or installer typically physically connects a laptop to a 100Base-T port of the DVR and performs the provisioning. However, such approaches are cumbersome and require specialized equipment, materials and physical setup. Similar restrictions apply to the provisioning of other DVSS elements.
Improvements in provisioning DVSS elements, such as a DVR, are desirable.